


Taken Prisoner

by Prince_Ali



Series: Twitter Requested Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clingy Yixing, Cute, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae needs to get up and finish some reports but Yixing has trapped him in a cuddle session, not that Jongdae minds.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Twitter Requested Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954828
Kudos: 16





	Taken Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> “No, you can’t get up! You’re my prisoner for today!”

It was nap time, well, it had been naptime for the last couple hours, and before naptime it had been pillow fort time, and before that it had been attempting to make brunch time. Yet despite the comfort that he lay in, Jongdae realized he had other things that he needed to get done, like the reports that his boss had assigned him a couple days ago that were definitely not due tomorrow. Carefully removing Yixing’s arm from where it had taken residence on his waist was the first step. Picking up the limb, Jongdae rearranged it so that it was tucked between the two of them, this way it would still be in a comfortable sleeping position. Next were the blankets that Yixing demanded that they use. It wasn’t that it was super cold in the apartment, in all honesty it maybe was a little warm for how many blankets were piled on them, but Yixing insisted and who was Jongdae if not someone who gave into the others innocent requests.

Now, Jongdae aimed to get off of the couch, his feet were the first thing to leave the warmth of their cuddle session as they hit the cold floor. It was his plan that the rest of his body would follow.

Placing one hand careful on the couch as to not disturb Yixing, Jongdae began to push himself up. It was going as planned, the man had managed to move himself into a slightly upright position and begin to scoot towards the edge of the couch so that he could haul himself into a standing position. Or, if that didn’t work, he could just slink down the edge of the couch like melted ice cream and crawl his way to safety.

However, as Jongdae began to stand up he was not prepared for the consequences of the lack of body warmth. How it could possibly wake up the other person. Nor was he prepared for the arm that shot out of the mass of blankets to wrap around his waist and pull him back into the area of perpetual comfort.

With a bitten off vocal exclamation of surprise Jongdae landed back against Yixing. “Where are you going?” Came the muffled question from the mass of blankets.

“Xing, I gotta get up, I have reports that are due tomorrow,” Jongdae tried to reason with the sleepy voice. His hand moving to gently rest against the one that was pinning him to the couch in an attempt to gently relax it so that he could escape.

Yet, it seemed like the blanket mass was not falling for the comforting acts. “Just tell your boss that they were eaten by the cat.” Jongdae could only chuckle at the remark. He could, their cat was a well-known terror amongst their friends, family, and even co-workers.

“Xing, come on, just because she tore up one of your compositions doesn’t mean she would tear up a whole stack of reports. You gotta let me up.” Jongdae tried once again, but this time instead of a subtle rebut, blankets were heaved out of the way to reveal a pouty faced Yixing who had managed to curl himself further around Jongdae.

“No, you can’t get up! You’re my prisoner for today!” Yixing moved to sit up and pull Jongdae into his lap, where Yixing’s arms encircled his waist. “I specifically put aside this day to spend it with you. I want the whole day ‘cause tomorrow I have to go back to sitting in that dark booth with my company glaring down my back.” Jongdae could hear the pout in the other’s voice. “Can’t I just have today?”

Jongdae sighed and relinquished. “Fine, but if I get in trouble I’m blaming you.” Jongdae didn’t need to look to know that Yixing was smiling at his victory, but just knowing brought a smile to his face as well.


End file.
